The Green Ninja and The Cheerleader
by OhSnapDragon
Summary: The Lego Ninjago Movie Verse. Lloyd/Chen the Cheerleader. Greenspirit. Greencheerleader After Lloyd reveals to Ninjago that he is the green ninja, Chen wants to make up to Lloyd for all the past bullying he's done to Lloyd. Lloyd takes Chen up on that offer, using him to help hide from the fame of the green ninja.


**(Reuploading cause I noticed some spelling errors)**

 **Hi, so this is a fanfiction of the male cheerleader from the Lego Ninjago movie and Lloyd Garmadon. I see a lot of people online refer to him as Chen so that's what we're going by. I also gave some names to the other cheerleaders and football players.**

 **Other notes are that personally, in the movie-verse, I imagine all the teens to be around sixteen at the time so that's what I'm assuming.**

 **This is a slow-burn rated T fanfic so most "graphic" you'll get is swearing, sexual harassment, and kissing? I think those the only warnings I need to put out there.**

 **Hope you enjoy?**

* * *

Lloyd Garmadon was the green ninja. Lloyd Garmadon was the green ninja. Lloyd Garmadon was the _green ninja_.

It has been three weeks since Lloyd revealed to the city of Ninjago that he was the famed green ninja and the teenagers of Ninjago High School having mixed reactions. Most were trying to suck up to Lloyd so they can find more about him and his powers. Others wanted to know the identities of the other ninjas. Many came up to Lloyd attempting to be friendly despite the past cruelties students may have done to him. Several even confessed their love to Lloyd.

Few tried and but failed at apologizing to Lloyd of how they treated him.

Chen, head cheerleader of Ninjago High's Cheer Squad, was one of those people.

Chen was front and center when Lloyd did his big reveal three weeks ago. In that moment, he felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. The green ninja had always been a topic of conversation everywhere: the news, the streets, the hallways, even with his fellow cheerleaders. The green ninja, along with his teammates, was always a symbol of hope for the city. People looked up to them.

So even when Garmadon was "defeated" that did not mean crime was stopped. The ninjas continued to fight with their new powers but now the city knew of Lloyd's identity. He gained more support. He gained more fans not only in the streets but also in school.

That's when apologizing to Lloyd became a problem. Chen felt like he had to right a wrong. He spent a good portion of his high school life making awful comments to Lloyd and to top it off, the song he and his friends wrote, "Boo Lloyd," was a best seller for a while. So when Lloyd made his big confession against Meowthra, something struck a chord in Chen.

Chen had been an asshole to the real Lloyd.

Even if Lloyd did not believe he was sorry and would was apologizing to Lloyd due to now knowing his real identity, Chen did not care. He wanted to say sorry.

However, that was becoming a much more difficult task than Chen thought was possible.

Chen looked across the cafeteria to see Lloyd eating with Zane, Kai, Cole, Nya, and Jay. The five have refused to let Lloyd out of their sight ever since his secret was revealed. Nya and Kai tended to be the most defensive as some of the confessions Lloyd got became a little desperate and Lloyd did not really know how to react. Nya and Kai managed to be kind and yet firm enough to let those people down while getting Lloyd away.

Meanwhile, if Kai and Nya weren't protecting Lloyd; Cole, Zane, or Jay would find a way to distract people in class to get the attention off of Lloyd.

Chen sighed as grape hit him in the face. He blinked, turning to see his fellow cheerleader throwing grapes at him. She brushed her blonde hair as she laughed.

"Finally. It took eight to get your attention."

"Sorry, Emma." Chen said looking down to see several grapes in his food. He began picking them out.

"Did you get a chance to apologize to Lloyd yet?" Emma asked. Chen opened his mouth speak but a scoff interrupted him. He turned to the brunette cheerleader next to him. She was flipping through a textbook as she poked at her food. She looked right at Emma.

"Do you honestly think Chen has been able to get through Lloyd's body guards. I swear it's like secret service."

"You're overreacting Sadie." Emma batted her hand. Sadie shook her hand.

"Oh yeah? So when Yuki tried to give Lloyd chocolates as an apology and Kai said he would give them for her and the two got into a fight because Yuki wanted to give them to Lloyd-"

"Maybe Lloyd is allergic to chocolates and Kai was being cautious-" Emma offered. Sadie threw her hands up, motioning to Lloyd across the lunchroom.

"He's eating a chocolate muffin right now! The guy lives off sweets! And Yuki refused to leave the locker room to the point where we had redo our whole routine that week. Face it, Chen." Sadie went back to her book. "There is no way you're ever gonna get to apologize in person. Not for the names. Not for a song. Nothin.'"

"Hey. You guys helped write that song," Chen said, looking back and forth between Sadie and Emma.

"Yeah, but I don't feel guilty. I know I'm a bad person. I don't care if I apologize," Sadie said. Emma played with her hair as she looked down.

"I thought you were apologizing for all of us."

Chen put a hand to his chest.

"I never agreed to a such thing!" Chen exclaimed, picking up a grape off his plate and flicking it at Emma. Emma laughed, trying to dodge it but failing miserably.

"Okay okay! Apologize for yourself." Emma shrieked, her hands still shielding her face. Sadie leaned back, turning towards Lloyd.

"If you can," Sadie muttered.

* * *

"Hello fellow teen."

Chen jumped away from the frog he was dissecting to see Zane pulling up a seat next to him. Zane cocked his head.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost," Zane stated calmly as he began putting on gloves.

Chen clutched his chest as he steadied his breathing. Both Chen and Zane were in advance biology and Chen was surprised to find out Zane was assigned to be his lab partner for his semester. He was not complaining as Zane was usually precise and accurate with their dissection labs but the amount of times Zane snuck up behind him to greet him with no warning was going to send Chen to the nurse's office.

It also did not help that dissecting dead animals caused Chen to feel faint.

"Hey Zane can you pin the-"Chen motioned to the frogs skin, his skin turning white. Zane nodded.

"You're looking a little sick Chen," Zane stated in a monotone voice. Chen nodded at Zane pointing out the ever-so-obvious.

"Why are we doing this? This is a middle school thing. Not a junior year thing-" Chen muttered frantically as he continued to hand Zane tools. "-this wasn't even in the syllabus-"

"So Jay discovered a new selfie app," Zane interrupted. "Turns out whenever I use it the app glitches."

Chen began to mentally thank Zane. He always did this during their labs. Just randomly change the subject. "That's weird. Why would it do that?" Chen asked eyeing the poor frog out of the corner of his eyes.

Zane shrugged. "Scissors Chen?" Chen handed Zane the scissors. "Kai got his haircut last week."

"Hm." Granted not all the stories and subjects Zane offered were stellar.

"Yeah. Nya says it looks stupid. I can only see a .00005 difference in the style. Forceps?" Chen handed Zane the tool.

"Kai's also planning a party this week."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's at Jay's house though. Jay is not that ex-static. Worried the place will get ruined while parents are out of town." Zane smiled.

"Ha, that's a given," Chen muttered, propping his elbows on the lab table.

"You should come."

Chen nearly slid off. He stood up to see Zane showed no signs of joking. Then again, this was Zane.

"Are you . . . I'm not invited," Chen offered.

Zane looked at Chen with piercing blue eyes. "I just invited you." Each word dripped with confusion.

"Why?"

"It's a party? You're my friend? Friends come to parties?" Zane answered slowly, attempting to understand what Chen was not understanding.

"Are you even allowed to invite people?"

"If Cole can invite his music class friends and Jay can invite his photography class friends and Kai is inviting kendo and football-"

Chen held his hands up. "Okay. Okay. Okay. I get it. I'll come to the party."

"Radical. Now help me take out the heart." Zane motioned to the frog.

"Oh God." Chen turned away, steadying himself on the table.

* * *

When the night of the party arrived, Chen was having a crisis outside on whether or not to even go into Jay's house. Zane gave him the address earlier in the week and through some internet searching, Chen discovered the Jay lived on the outskirts of Ninjago.

The house was big but old and not too far from a junkyard. The junkyard itself was something Chen was familiar with as most middle school kids tend to dare each other to try to climb on the highest hill in that junkyard. Chen would hear stories of the people who lived in the house by the junkyard. Chen just never knew it was Jay's family.

Chen looked up at the night sky, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his varsity jacket. The familiarity gave him comfort. Both Sadie and Emma could not make it with him and Chen did not feel close enough the other cheerleaders to invite them out to a party.

"Come on Chen, don't chicken out. Zane did a nice thing and you got nothing better to do," Chen muttered to himself, attempting to find motivation as a few teens walked past him, looking at him strangely. Chen sighed as he headed towards Jay's house.

He reached to knock on the door to find that it was already open. The sight was something Chen was not expecting. Sure Chen had been to parties in his high school life, many of them thrown by the football team and they were big but this . . . this was . . . in short, Zane undersold how big this party was.

The place was packed to the rim. Clubs and cliques from all over the school were here. People were eating, drinking, and laughing along with music blasting so loud that Chen could barely hear himself think. In the back, he could see Kai playing some drinking game against one of the football members. In the middle of the game, Zane was there and seemed to be playing referee.

Zane caught Chen's gaze from across the party and waved, only to return to keeping score. Chen waved back and rubbed his arm as he walked through the party. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Watch out!"

Chen turned a vase heading towards him. Chen ducked only to see Nya slide in front of him catching the vase. She collapsed on the ground exhausted. Jay ran up to Nya.

"Oh thank God. Thank you Nya. I don't even know how the chess club found that vase-oh hi Chen?" Jay greeted confused. Nya turned around clutching the vase, raising her eyebrows. Chen rubbed the back of his head.

"Zane invited me," Chen offered. Nya and Jay nodded at this. Jay ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay cool. Welcome to-" Jay motioned to the chaotic party surrounding them. Jay sighed slowly, putting his head in hands, groaning. Chen frowned, giving him a look of pity. Jay looked exhausted. A crash as heard in the distance and scream from upstairs. Nya and Jay looked at each other.

"I'll take upstairs and you go for the crash in the garage?" Nya commanded heading upstairs. Jay nodded running towards another room. Chen watched them run off as he continued to head around the party.

He found himself in the kitchen pouring himself a drink and continuing to walk around. After several minutes of walking around but recognizing no one, Chen found a free seat on the floor with a decent view of the TV where a few of the students were some video games.

Chen traced the rim of the red solo cup, staring at his reflection in the drink. What was this party actually for? Jay doesn't seem like the type to throw one so was Kai-

"Yo."

Chen jumped, nearly spilling pop all over his jacket. Cole stood in front of him, holding a box in one hands and several cords in another. Despite the music from the party was being blasted, Chen could hear Cole's music from his headphones counter it.

"You're blocking the outlets."

"What?"

Cole shook the power cords in hands, motioning them Cole. Chen slid away revealing the outlets. Cole kneeled down and began plugging in cords. He handed Chen a few cords.

"Hold this."

"Oh um-"

Chen grabbed a few of the cords with his free hand, trying not to spill his drink on the cords. Cole got up.

"Follow me. Make sure the cords don't get tangled," Cole commanded as he placed the cords alongside the wall. As Chen continued to make sure the cables did not get tangled, Cole would grab another cable plugging it in, extending it, until they reached Cole's set up. Cole set the box down and began messing with the speakers.

"Can you turn on my laptop?" Cole asked as he began going through the box, pulling out records. Chen walked to the set up opening the laptop.

"Password?"

"It's the name of AC/DC's third album."

Chen could feel himself blink slowly as Cole continued to pull equipment out. Cole must have felt Chen's stare because he let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry. It's "let there be rock." No capital letters."

"Oh okay. Sorry I don't listen to the musi-" Chen trailed off, typing in the password. The laptop dinged, signaling the correct password, revealing Cole's desktop background. It was a photo of Cole with Zane, Kai, Nya, Jay, and Lloyd at a carnival. It seemed like Jay was the one taking the picture. Chen chuckled.

"No worries man. I don't judge people's tastes. There should be a folder named "Party" on the desktop. Is it still there? Everyone's got requests for the party and I tried to get them all in and-"

"It's still there." Chen pointed to the folder. Cole stood up spinning a record around, looking at the screen. He patted Chen on the back as he put his headphones on.

"Dope. Thanks for your help man. Any requests?"

Chen smiled, nervously taking a sip of the drink. "No it's alright." He motioned to the desktop picture. "When did that happen?"

"Last summer. Jay's birthday. We took him to a theme park. Big surprise and all that. We try to do something for everyone's b-day. Ugh, wrong cord," Cole muttered, grabbing another one.

"You mean you, Nya, Zane, Kai, Jay, and-"

"-Lloyd. We didn't get to celebrate his birthday a few weeks ago because of Garmadon attacking and then the city had to be rebuilt so today we went to his favorite restaurant and hung out and Kai insisted on a party-why isn't this cord working?" Cole asked himself plugging the cord in the laptop repeatedly.

"Wait. So this party is for Lloyd?"

"What? Oh yeah. Lloyd was okay with us throwing it as long as we didn't advertise it. We had the cake and everything before people showed up. I saw Lloyd greet a few people a couple of hours ago but then he just disappe-finalllyyyyy."

Cole plugged the right cord in and the music switched up. People cheered as Cole took to the turntable. Chen leaned towards Cole, who was nodding to the beat of the music.

"Do you know where Lloyd might-" Chen shouted over the music.

"What?!" Cole screamed as he continued to move. Chen opened his mouth, only to close it as he shook his head walking away.

So Lloyd was somewhere around here. Presumably hiding and in the past hour. Chen had seen Kai, Zane, Nya, Cole, and Jay nowhere near Lloyd. Tonight could be his chance to apologize to Lloyd. Chen turned around scanning the floor. He already walked this floor multiple times and there was no way Lloyd would trap himself in the bathroom of the busiest floor.

He ran to the staircase he saw Nya head up earlier, going up to the second floor. The second floor was busy but not as hectic as the first floor. Multiple people were talking or just chilling in the hallway.

Chen attempted to open a few doors to discover them locked. He found another bathroom only to discover a member of the chess team drunkenly passed out on the bathroom floor. Chen leaned down turning them over to their side.

The next room he walked in he found Nya yelling at three teens who were clearly naked but were covering themselves with bedsheets. In the doorway was very embarrassed Jay as Nya scolded them for having sex in Jay's parents' bedroom. Upon arriving to this scene, Chen could only do a 180.

He found a coat room to which a few more people were passed out and a work room where a few teens were just having conversations but Chen could swear he smelled pot despite their denials. Chen sighed leaving the room as he leaned across a window at the end of the hallway. He had no knowledge of there being an attic nor a basement in Jay's house. Chen bitterly laughed. Even if they existed he doubt Nya nor Jay would want the party to spread past the two floors.

And of course he was trying to find a ninja. Why would it be easy?

Chen steadied himself on the window giving a relaxing sigh as cold breeze leaked through the crack. Chen's eyes snapped open. Turning around, in front of him was a ladder to a fire escape and he was standing in front of the window to it.

Chen looked back to see if anyone was watching. Everyone seemed too preoccupied with their own little worlds at the party that no one noticed Chen open the window to the fire escape, set his cup down, climb out, and close it to a crack. Chen climbed the ladder to the roof of the house, wind rushing through his hair.

He looked up as he climbed, smiling at the night sky. Out where Jay lived, more stars were visible. It was a rare sight for students like him that lived right in the center of Ninjago.

He reached the roof of the house. The roof was its own little rooftop terrace filled with metallic sculptures, patio furniture, and glowing lanterns. In the middle of the terrace was a fireplace and a familiar teen in a green hoodie was sitting on a couch in front of it as he scrolled through his phone.

Suddenly, Chen felt like his mouth was full of glue and his feet weight a ton each. He found himself walking towards Lloyd despite his mind screaming not to. Chen pointed to the seat next to Lloyd.

"May I?"

Lloyd jumped up, his phone flying out of his hands. He fumbled in the air for a few minutes only to catch it. He breathed a sigh of relief. Lloyd turned to Chen, pulling his hood down.

"Chen?! Um sure? How?"

Chen sat down. "Cole mentioned this was supposed to be a birthday celebration for you." Lloyd narrowed his eyes.

"Col-I told him not make a big dea-"

"I think he just let it slip to me. I was helping him set equipment and-why are you up here?" Chen asked motioning to the roof. Lloyd leaned back.

"The peace is nice. I mean. Kai, Jay, and Zane are all snapchatting the party so I'm not really missing anything but the last thing I needed was to be surrounded by people that wanted to hang out with the green ninja."

Chen winced at this.

"Look, Lloyd about the past-"

"Oh, god dammit. Here it comes," Lloyd put his head in hands. Chen bit his lip. This is what he was afraid of.

"What?"

"You feel bad for what you did to the green ninja. So you want to apologize. Get it over with, get rid of the guilt, feel better about yourself-just-" Lloyd let out a broken sigh and turned away from Chen, facing the fire. Chen reached out his hand to Lloyd only to pull his hand back immediately.

"No. I don't feel bad what I did to the green ninja, Lloyd," Chen started, crossing his arms. He rubbed the sleeves of his jacket, attempting to feel more familiarity. Lloyd gave no answer. Chen continued.

"I feel bad for what I did to you, Lloyd. I don't expect you to forgive me, that's greedy and you have every right to be mad, I was always surprised that you never straight up punched me in the face whenever I did that stupid shit. I mean I made fun of you, I called you names, I made a hit song that mocked you-"

"I was there." Lloyd muttered.

"Right sorry," Chen took a deep breath. "When you revealed who you were, sure there was shock but it was what you said. To the "cat"" Chen made quotation marks. Lloyd turned to face Chen.

"What do you mean?"

"For the first time the green ninja wasn't some idol or some public figure; he was . . . someone I shared the halls with. I didn't want to apologize to the person who's face is all over the news. I want to apologize to the person whose high school life I did not make easy. I want to apologize to Lloyd. . . I'm sorry, Lloyd," Chen said, his grip on his own jacket becoming tighter. Lloyd was silent for a moment and the only sound between them was the fire crackling the music from the party downstairs. Lloyd bit his lip for a moment.

"Okay so you're not completely forgiven." Lloyd rolled his eyes, a light smile creeping on his lips. Chen leaned forward, frowning.

"What do I got to do?" Chen pouted. Lloyd leaned back, shrugging.

"I don't know. Do some nice things for me to outweigh the bad. Karma and all that?" Lloyd said checking his phone.

"Then I'll do that."

"Chen I was kidding," Lloyd explained but Chen shook his head. His mind was already set. If Lloyd needed help, Chen would offer. It's the least he could do. Chen stood up.

"Since you've been hanging out here all night do you want me to get you something from the party. Food? Drink?"

"Wow. You're really committed to doing this." Lloyd rolled his eyes again, smirking. "No, I'm good. I've actually ate a few hours ago. Kind of wanted to go home but if leave through the party, front, or back door, people will notice and then the swarm and ugh." Lloyd laid down on the couch, staring at the sky.

"So how will you leave?"

"Wait til the parties over. Mom is a little worried but I texted her a few times-"

"The party is still going crazy! It's going to last all night Lloyd!" Chen exclaimed motioning to the loud music. Lloyd dramatically threw his hands up.

"Well if you got any better ideas-"

Chen looked at Lloyd who was wearing is classic green hoodie and noticed he was wearing blue jeans similar to his own. Chen looked at his own varsity hoodie.

"I can switch places with you while you sneak out," Chen said. Lloyd sat straight up, making direct eye contact with Chen.

"What?"

"We switch hoodies. Our figures aren't that off nor our heights. Tuck in our hair in the hoods-"

"Your skin is a little darker than mine-" Lloyd offered. Chen scoffed.

"So what? I'm tan. Like people will notice when both of us are rushing out in different directions with the hoodies covering most of our faces and hands in pockets-"

"People will swarm you Chen." Lloyd cut in. "You got to be able to outrun them and if any of my friends see-"

"So you don't want to do this."

"Now I never said that-"

"Great!" Chen smirked, pulling his jacket off and tossing it to Lloyd. Lloyd caught it but before taking off his hoodie, he pulled a pen out of his jacket. He grabbed Chen's wrist and began writing on it.

"What are you-"

"Tomorrow morning. Come over. I imagine you'd want your school jacket back 'cause I want my hoodie back." Lloyd caped the pen, putting it in his pants' pockets. Chen looked at his wrist to see an address scrawled on it.

"Huh . . . " Chen mumbled. Lloyd threw his signature green hoodie at Chen causing it to land on Chen's face. Chen pulled it off to see Lloyd putting on his blue and gray varsity cheer jacket. Chen could feel the heat rise to his face seeing Lloyd wear his favorite article of clothing. Chen quickly put on Lloyd's hoodie.

The scent of green apple and vanilla overwhelmed his senses the minute the hoodie bared his skin. Chen's eyes widened in confusion. Didn't Lloyd sweat? How can a hoodie smell so sweet?

"Sorry. I was baking earlier with my friends for the party." Lloyd explained noticing Chen's stillness. "Extracts spilled on it." Lloyd motioned as he pulled the hood over his hair. Chen nodded.

"It's fine. Um here-" Chen walked toward Lloyd and began tucking his hair under the hood. "-it won't work if your blond hair is sticking out. You can spot it a mile away."

Lloyd laughed. "Right."

Chen stepped back. He pulled out his phone and opened the camera on front-face. He offered it to Lloyd.

"So . . . what do you think? Can you sneak out?" Lloyd looked at his reflection. He bit his lip.

"The bigger question is: are you going to be okay?"

Chen batted his hand, shrugging.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

"I'll be fine" was the biggest understatement Chen said last night. After watching Lloyd climb down the fire escape ladder and leave the party out through the backyard with little trouble, Chen waited fifteen minutes not to raise any suspicion and to calm his nerves.

He then climbed down the fire escape and attempted to sneak past the side of Jay's house unnoticed which was going well until one drunk girl pointed him out screaming "Hey Lloyd take a photo with me!"

That caused a chain reaction of several people outside asking Chen to join them for drinks, food, photos, or to just hang.

Chen's response to all this was apologize using the best Lloyd impression he could do (which he thankfully mastered over the years of mimicking Lloyd to make fun of him) and then run. Like. Hell.

Despite all he had to do was get past a house, one house, Chen nearly got tackled by two girls, four people demanded to take photos with the green ninja, and one person, although extremely wasted, cussed him out for not being a good celebrity.

On one hand, nobody noticed he was not Lloyd.

On the other hand, Chen was exhausted from last night's party and was standing in front of Lloyd's apartment door with the green hoodie folded in a bag. Chen knocked a few times, yawning, contemplating if ten in the morning was too early on a Sunday morning.

Chen was about to knock a second time when the door swung wide open. A woman with bright orange hair held the door open with her foot as she mixed batter in a bowl. Chen around the hallway, wondering if he had the right apartment door. He looked at his wrist. He held the bag up.

"Um, I'm looking for Lloyd . . ."

"Oh you must be Chen! Lloyd said you would be coming today. Come in. Come in. I'm Misako, Lloyd's mother. Call me Koko." Koko motioned to herself. Chen took his shoes off as he entered the apartment. Koko pointed to bowl. "I was just making breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm just dropping off-" Chen pointed to the bag.

"I insist. I insist." Koko gave a smile so bright Chen almost felt the need shield his eyes. Suddenly, he found himself sitting at the table with Koko pouring himself orange juice.

"Lloyd will be down in a minute. Getting changed. You know teenagers." Koko shook her head, chuckling as she began flipping pancakes. She gestured to the plate of cut fruit on the table. "Please, eat. Pancakes will be ready in just a moment."

Chen quietly filled his plate with fruit and chewed slowly as he looked around the kitchen. The place was small but certainly cozy. It wasn't cold and minimalistic but well lived in with things looking worn out such as the tables having rings from no one using coasters and a few stains from accidental spills. Vases of beautiful flowers filled the kitchen and not a single petal of the flowers were wilted.

Amongst one of the walls was multiple photo frames of Lloyd at different ages. Some were with his mother. Some with a man with a white beard that Chen can only assume was another relative. Others were with him in high school with his friends. Despite having Lord Garmadon as a father, every single picture that was framed had Lloyd smiling and if he didn't know, it's almost as if Lord Garmadon never affected his life.

There seemed to be a new photo frame. A recent picture of Lord Garmadon with Lloyd. Chen chewed his food, staring at the photo. Lloyd looked genuinely happy in it being able to take a picture with his father as his father did with his son.

"Here ya go," Koko said as she handed Chen a plate of pancakes. "Would you like syrup on them? Powdered sugar? Fruit-"

"Mom, Ms. Luttik from upstairs is singing to her cats again. You might not hear it now but if you go to use the bathroom, the vent in there gives you clear vocals and I just want to give you a warning-oh Chen. Hey." Lloyd stopped in his tracks. Chen choked on his food.

Lloyd had just come out of the shower. Lloyd was wearing shorts and black tank top which was disorienting in itself due to Lloyd usually wearing green at school because of the whole green ninja thing. Not only was that throwing Chen off along with Lloyd being soaking wet but-

Lloyd had muscles.

Okay, so yes Chen and Lloyd had the same P.E. period but Chen never actually looked at Lloyd in the locker room and both of them had different P.E. assignments (Chen chose cheerleading and Lloyd had track) Plus Lloyd always wore a tracksuit and now Chen had this new information that Lloyd was more well-built and toned than most of the guys on any sports team in the school. Sure he wasn't as buff as Kai or bulky as Cole but-

"Lloyd, what did I say about not drying your hair after a shower?" Koko frowned ran her hands through Lloyd's hair attempting to dry it out.

"Mommmmm."

"You'll catch a cold," Koko sighed. She handed Lloyd a plate of pancakes and a fork. "Eat."

Lloyd began eating but stopped immediately when noticed Chen's gaze. He pointed his fork at Chen.

"What?"

"I-I-I've just never seen you dress like that," Chen offered up weakly as he took a large gulp of juice realizing how thirsty he was. Lloyd looked down at his tank top, frowning at it.

"Aw yeah. Most of my clothes are in the wash. Had to make do. Speaking of which," Lloyd reached on the edge of the window sill. Lloyd handed him his cheer jacket.

"I hand washed earlier this morning. Would have washed it in the laundry but-" Lloyd motioned to his own clothes. "It's been drying all morning." Chen smiled softly taking the warm jacket as he handed Lloyd the bag with his hoodie in it.

"You didn't have to do that. I didn't even think about washing your hoodie."

Lloyd watched as his mother took some files and left the room. He leaned close to Chen.

"Are you serious? Don't worry about it. You got me out of that party," Lloyd whispered. "I have a proposition."

"Um-"

"Were you serious about wanting to apologize for everything you did to me in high school?" Lloyd asked.

"One hundred percent."

"Can you keep doing favors like that for me when I need you to?" Lloyd begged, his body collapsing on the table, face nearly falling into the pancakes.

"What . . . kind of favors?"

"Switching places. Helping me escape fans. Stupid stuff like that? Until it dies down," Lloyd said, nudging the fork amongst the table, causing it to scratch the wooden exterior. Chen frowned. He didn't know how long it would take for all this fan-craziness over the green ninja would take to die down. However, this is what Lloyd wanted in exchange for an apology.

"Sure Lloyd," Chen said, cutting into his food. Lloyd grinned.

* * *

It had been a more than a week since Chen agreed to help Lloyd and things had been pretty quiet until Chen was at his locker and his phone received a text message from Lloyd.

He did a double take when he saw Lloyd's number in his phone until Chen had to reassure himself that when they exchanged clothes, they also exchanged numbers.

" _Meet me in the first-floor guys' bathroom by the art studio."-L.G._

Chen closed his locker, narrowing his eyes.

"Bathroom?" he whispered.

"Oh," Chen muttered when he arrived to the location. Some girls had crowded outside the bathroom the door, preventing anyone from leaving.

"Come on Lloyd! There has to be some girl you like?" one girl shouted at the door.

"Tell us and we'll let you out!" another shouted.

"Excuse me," Chen shouted obnoxiously, using his pom-poms as shields. "Some of us have to use this establishment for its intended purpose!"

"Ugh God, that's such a pathetic excuse!

"Hey Karen, so are you yet here we are, listening to you," Chen said, backing into the bathroom. The girls shrieked as Karen's face turned red. Chen shut the door seeing the bathroom seemed empty.

"Lloyd?"

"Last stall," Lloyd's voice rang out.

Chen walked over to the disability stall. He leaned against the wall.

"So what's the plan-woah!" Chen yelped as Lloyd pulled him into stall. "L-Lloyd!" Chen's face immediately started to turn different shades as Lloyd began unbuttoning Chen's jacket while taking off his own hoodie.

"Sorry for doing this in a stall but if someone saw this in the bathroom they'd ask we'd be switching tops and you know . . ." Lloyd shrugged. Lloyd put on Chen's jacket. It finally clicked what was happening and Chen did not know how to react. Lloyd snapped his fingers in front of him. "Chen!"

"R-Right. Um what's the plan?" Chen asked attempting to put the hoodie on while trying not to get too close to Lloyd.

"I'm going to leave as you," Lloyd said taking Chen's pom-poms and buried his face in them. "I was originally going to sneak out of that window but it was locked so here we are and you . . . well . . ." Lloyd bit his lip unable to come up with a plan. Chen laughed.

"Don't worry about me. In fact, they are pretty mad at me right now so you might cause enough of distraction for me."

Lloyd snickered at this, "Of course they are. Anyway. After you get away, meet me in the second-floor supplies closet by the bio lab. It's supposed to be locked but it is not."

"How would you know?"

"Track team would shove me in during sophomore year. Broke the lock," Lloyd said in a monotone voice as he opened the door. He looked at the pom-poms. He let a little laugh and looked back at Chen.

"Ready? Okay?" Lloyd asked giving a little shake of the pom-poms as he the pulled hood up, tucking his hair in. Chen and Lloyd burst out laughing.

"Stop. Omigod. Stop," Chen pleaded through stifled laughter. He never thought in a million years he would see Lloyd Garmadon wearing his varsity cheer jacket _and_ using his pom-poms. All he needed was the official cheer outfit. Lloyd smiled.

"Good luck."

Lloyd left Chen leaving him alone in the bathroom. Chen leaned against the bathroom wall feeling the fabric of Lloyd's green hoodie. He was starting to find familiarity in the hoodie. Lloyd still didn't wash the scent of baked goods off it and now he can smell a hint of whatever deodorant Lloyd used.

Chen groaned.

"What am I doing?" Chen mumbled as he pulled the hood up and stuffed his hands in. He opened the door and before any girl could say anything, Chen slid right under all the girls and stood up.

"Lloyd!"

Chen then began to sprint.

* * *

Chen was pretty sure he heard three teachers telling him to stop running until they realized he was "Lloyd" and one point he may have heard Nya's voice but could have imagined it however he continued to run until he was reached the hall by bio lab. The second bell already had rung so all the students were placed in their classes and he was already late. Chen looked at the doors by the bio lab wondering which one was the correct one until Lloyd dragged him the correct one.

Lloyd turned the light on to the supplies closet. Chen attempted to back up only to realize he couldn't. Lloyd and Chen were chest to chest and Chen couldn't tell if he was feeling Lloyd's heartbeat amongst his chest or just hearing his own. Lloyd turned away, a faint blush creeping up on his face.

"I forgot how small it was. Sorry."

"It's okay."

He turned to face Chen. "Did you get here alright?"

Chen shrugged. "Did you?"

Lloyd laughed.

"Fair enough. Come on. Let's switch. We're already late."

* * *

"-and so Julia and Tom and dating again and can you believe that?" Emma exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on cafeteria table causing all their drinks to shake.

"No," Sadie said dramatically. She turned to Chen. "Do you believe that Chen?"

Chen traced the rim his paper plate. Sadie looked at his food. He hasn't touched any of it. She leaned towards Chen and cupped her hands in his ears.

"Chen!" Sadie shouted. Chen jumped, causing him to nearly crush the paper plate.

"You've been so out of it lately Chen. What's been going on?" Emma asked.

"Oh, nothing. Everything is fine."

"You talked to Lloyd," Sadie said, not breaking eye contact with Chen. Chen was baffled. How in the world did she-

Sadie took a sip of her ice tea. "You keep stealing glances at him in the past week but they aren't the usual worried ones. They're different."

"Oh."

Emma claps her hands together. "Oh, that's great Chen! Did your talk with him go well?"

Chen turns to look at Lloyd across the cafeteria. Kai seemed to be having a debate with Zane and Lloyd was laughing at it. Lloyd stopped laughing, catching Chen's gaze. He gave him a soft smile.

"Something like that," Chen said.

* * *

"Come on Yuki that doesn't look like a high V that looks like a sad V," Chen clapped his hands as he commanded his cheer squad during P.E. class.

The great thing about Ninjago High was if you were in a sport you can choose to practice your sport in place of P.E. This gave Chen and the other cheerleaders a chance to practice their routines more on top of cheer practice after school.

The terrible thing about Ninjago High is P.E. classes would double or triple sports in a P.E. class. For example, the P.E. class that took place with the cheer squad also took place kids who just wanted to take a track course. So while kids would run laps on the track, the cheer squad would practice routines in the middle of the field.

What was bad about this?

Well for one, for Chen this meant fifty minutes of verbal insults from football players that refused to take a football P.E. class.

"Alright, then we'll go from low V to a muscle man-"

"Ooh Chen I can be your muscle man!" Gary shouted from the stands. He and a few other football players snickered. Chen gritted his teeth, clutching his clipboard. Emma continued to do moves.

"Just ignore them, Chen."

"I have been ignoring them," he hissed. He took a deep breath and clapped his hands. "Okay, then we move onto a spread eagle!"

"I know another thing you can spread!" Gary hollered and the football players cheered and whooped.

"Dude shut up."

"I do not understand what is so funny."

Chen turned back to see Lloyd and Zane across the football players. Despite it was a few days since Lloyd and Chen interacted it was also a normal occurrence for Lloyd or any of his friends to back-talk the football players' crude comments. See if anyone who finished their laps early on track could relax until class was over so it was usually the football players, Lloyd, and Zane.

So it was usually Zane and Lloyd attempting to get football players to stop harassing the cheerleaders.

"It's fine guys," Chen offered.

"He is saying rude things Chen," Zane pointed out. Gary rolled his eyes making a "loco" motion and pointing to Zane. Sadie rubbed the temples of her forehead.

"Can we just learn the new routine!?" she shouted. Gary snickered and loudly whispered.

"It must be someone's time of the month," he sang. Sadie looked ready to murder.

"For the love of-" Chen muttered into his hands.

* * *

Chen was kneeling down, attempting to tie his shoe outside the locker rooms. Usually after P.E., Sadie, Emma, and him would walk each other to their next class. It was a ritual.

A wolf-whistle rang through Chen's ears.

"What a nice view."

The next things happened so quickly that Chen wondered if he was actually asleep in another class and this was all a bad dream. Someone felt his ass. Chen standing up and turning around, mortified to see Gary snickering at him. Chen feeling anger boiling up in him to the point where his hands balled up into fists. Lloyd putting his hand on his shoulder and hissing-

"Get away from him-"

Both Lloyd and Chen freezing when Sadie came out of nowhere and drop-kicked Gary. Chen realized this was real as Chen, Lloyd, and a few other students attempted to pull Sadie off of Gary as she continued to hit him while screaming at him that she'll kill him if Gary ever lays a hand on one of her teammates.

"Sadie! Sadie! You'll get suspended!" Chen attempted reasoning. Sadie pulled away only to spit on Gary. Gary sat up, brushing himself off.

"Fucking bitch,"

Sadie pulled Chen away just as Emma arrived. She began leading him away towards their next class.

"Bite me, Gary. Come on Chen."

Chen looked back at Lloyd to see him frantically typing in his cell. Chen felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out as the group of cheerleaders turned a corner.

" _City mall after school?" –L.G._

Chen responded with a thumbs up emoji. Spending an afternoon at the mall with Lloyd sounded great.

Even if Lloyd needed him to play pretend.

* * *

Chen waited in line at a boba tea stand at the food court. Lloyd did tell him to meet him at the mall but never said where or when. After thirty minutes of walking around the mall and Lloyd not answering his texts, Chen decided if he was going to continue his search, he was at least going to get a boba tea.

Perhaps he was in one of the sports stores? He hasn't checked the any of upper floors yet so those were a possibility? Maybe he was just late-

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. Chen waved his hand.

"Sorry, I'm already in line,"

He got a familiar chuckle for a response. Chen turned around immediately to see a Lloyd wearing his hoodie extremely low. He gently lifted it up for a brief moment, confirming it was him.

"Sorry. Nya escorted me to the mall on her bike but there was traffic and my phone died," Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "Were you here long?"

"Nah. Half hour tops. Glad you got here alright. Want anything?" Chen pointed at the menu. Lloyd began shaking his head as Chen was pulling out his card.

"Oh you don't have to-"

Chen just raised an eyebrow at Lloyd.

"If you don't pick one, I'll pick one for you and then you'll be stuck with a flavor you hate-"

"Lavender," Lloyd cut in. Chen smirked. After ordering lavender for Lloyd and strawberry for himself, the two began walking around the mall. After a few cautious sips of the tea, Chen began poking the tapioca pearls in his cup slowly.

"So what did you need me for?" Chen asked, playing with his straw. Lloyd stopped drinking.

"Chen, I wanted to see if you were okay," Lloyd said seriously. Chen felt everything in his body stop. Lloyd Garmadon. Actually wanting to check to see if he was alright? He laughed nervously, glancing at Lloyd.

"Really?"

"Chen, does Gary do that you often? Harass you?"

"Sometimes. Gary is the only one who ever harasses me and some of the other football players call me fag and gay," Chen muttered.

"Are you serious?!" Lloyd asked, his voice rising. "Has anyone tried to stop this?" Chen shrugged, mixing his tea.

"I've mentioned it to the faculty but Gary is in line for scholarship and his parents sponsor the school. The other cheerleaders do their best to try to . . . shield me from Gary's stupid shit but once in a while he'll . . ." Chen sighed. Lloyd stopped walking, staring at the ground.

"-and the names? They don't bother you?"

Chen let out a hollow laugh.

"Why should they bother me if what they are saying is true?"

It was now Lloyd's turn to look like a deer in headlights. He almost did a double-take until finally whispering out.

"W-what do you mean?"

Chen took a long sip before finally confirming what Lloyd was questioning.

"Lloyd. I'm gay," Chen said. He noticed his hand was shaking and was afraid he might drop is tea. He never cared about who knew about his sexuality so why was he worried about Lloyd's opinion

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

Lloyd began shaking his head frantically waving his hands.

"Oh Chen! No, No. Chen I swear it does not bother me," Lloyd said. Chen gave a smile, gently picking one of the patches on his jacket. Lloyd pointed at the jacket.

"You always wear that," Lloyd pointed out. Chen pointed to Lloyd's green hoodie as the two of them went on an escalator heading up another floor of the mall.

"You always wear that hoodie," Chen countered, grinning. Lloyd laughed.

"Okay, but at least I change up my outfit a few times. You always, and I mean always, wear the jacket. Why?" Lloyd sat down by the mall fountain. Chen took a seat next to him.

"So there used to be female cheerleading varsity jackets and male varsity jackets a few years back. The cheerleading ones are made of a cheaper material and have different patches, etc. When I joined the cheerleading team, the school had to make a male cheerleading jacket for the first time. It actually took them a year since it baffled them and they assumed I would quit," Chen explained. Lloyd's eyes widened.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. So when the jacket was made . . . they used the football varsity jacket base and they just slapped on the cheer patches and words and called it a male cheerleading varsity jacket," Chen said. Silence filled between them for a moment until Lloyd spoke up.

"So I'm assuming another reason football team is harassing you is because of the jacket?" Lloyd muttered. Chen shook his head.

"I think the jacket gave them an excused or it was just a trigger to them. Like they would see me wear it and get pissed that there would be a male lead cheerleader rather than a female one in charge of the team," Chen took a sip, chewing some tapioca balls. He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I was excited. Thrilled even. We won championships despite my gender. I will always wear this jacket with pride."

Lloyd smiled, seeing Chen so proud.

"Means that much, huh?"

"Yeah I mean I don't even let any of cheer squad wear it despite how much they ask. They know it's made of a better cloth- what?"

Lloyd was covering his face and attempting to turn away. Chen narrowed his eyes. He could swear Lloyd was becoming all different shades of red but before he can say anything, Lloyd pulled his hood down even more as he stood up.

"Come on. I actually do need to pick up some new clothes."

* * *

Chen sat on the floor outside of the dressing room surrounded by articles of mismatched clothes. He leaned against the wall as he picked one of the pieces of clothing and turned it over.

"I don't know Lloyd, I kinda liked the shirt with built suspenders," Chen said sarcastically. Lloyd snorted from the dressing room as he came out with a new shirt on.

"You're not allowed to suggest clothes after your past three failed suggestions. How about this one?"

"Wow, another green top-"

Lloyd immediately took it off and threw it in Chen's face as he went back in the dressing room to try on the next item of clothing. Chen burst out laughing. He looked at the two tea drinks still by the clothes. He cocked his head.

"Hey Lloyd want to play Truth or Shots?"

Chen could practically hear Lloyd rolling his eyes.

"The concept's fun but there's no booze and we are in a middle-class clothing store."

"Yeah but we can still ask each other questions and sure we are in a store but it's practically deserted and there is something to drink . . ." Chen sang as he slid his strawberry boba tea under Lloyd dressing room. Lloyd leaned down to pick to up.

"This is your boba tea. How do you know I don't like strawberry?"

"Cause when I came over to return your hoodie and your mom made breakfast with that fruit plate, strawberries were the only fruit you didn't touch."

" . . . dammit. And I'm assuming-"

"Not a fan of lavender. Too sweet. So want to play?" Chen asked. Lloyd's head popped up over the dressing room the door.

"One rule."

"Kay?"

"You can't ask the identities of the other ninja," Lloyd said, his eyes narrowing. Chen made a cross on his heart.

"Of course."

"Alright," Lloyd tossed a pair of pants over the dressing room door onto the discarded pile. "When did you realize you were gay?"

"Woowwwww. Going for the heavy hitters straight up," Chen chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I always had an inkling when I was young but it hit me when I was in high school-"

"Who-"

"Ah ah ah. My turn. Do you like being the green ninja?"

Lloyd let out a sigh as he walked out of the dressing room showing Chen a black wool sweater. Chen shrugged at it and Lloyd leaned against the door.

"I'm still kind of in the middle honestly. Like I love protecting the city and love my teammates but before it was fighting my dad that made being the green ninja so hard. Now it's the fact that everyone refuses to treat me like a regular person and it's hard to shift through who wants to be friends with the green ninja and who wants to be friends with me," Lloyd said, giving another exasperated sigh. Chen frowned. He couldn't imagine how he felt.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lloyd asked as he went back in the room to change. The question surprised Chen as he assumed Lloyd would continue on with the sexuality questions. Chen sat up straighter.

"One. She's in college."

"That's so nice," Lloyd said, sounding like he genuinely meant it. "I always wondered what it was like to have an older sibling."

"Ugh, for the most part it wasn't so bad but I got too many of her hand me downs growing up as a kid and. . . not a fan," Chen muttered. Chen clapped his hands.

"Okay hmmm you a natural blonde?"

Lloyd chuckled, popping over dressing room door. He touched his blonde locks, looking up.

"Nooooo? Why? Do I look like a fake blonde?" Lloyd pouted, draping his arms over the dressing room door.

"No! It's just when I saw your mom I assumed she'd be blonde but . . . she's a redhead? And your dad is. . . " Chen slowly moved his hands attempting to find the right words to describe Lloyd's father but coming up empty. Lloyd stroked his chin.

"Huh. I never thought of that. My turn. Who made you realize you liked guys?" Lloyd asked.

"Such an interest in my sexuality Lloyd," Chen teased. Lloyd began to blush as he jumped down into the dressing room. He continued to try on clothes.

"What? No. Shut up. Neither of us had even taken a sip of each other's drink. I'm just trying to get you to crack-" Lloyd's rambling was interrupted with Chen's cackling and waving his hands around.

"I'm joking. I'm joking. Okay. So promise you won't laugh," Chen was suddenly thankful there was a dressing room door in between Lloyd and him.

"I cannot promise that."

"Rude. Okay. So remember the people came back from their sophomore year summer vacations and certain people had growth spurts or worked out over the summer . . . "

"Yeah . . ." Lloyd said slowly.

". . . and remember that how . . . well, Cole went on that rock climbing camp over the summer and then came back looking . . . different?" Chen mumbled into his hands. Pure silence came from the other side of the dressing room door. Chen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Lloyd?"

It started off as a light titter that Chen though he imagined it until it became giggling and then soon, Lloyd was full on laughing. He heard a thud and Chen was positive Lloyd was leaning on the dressing room door to keep himself from falling on the ground.

"Cole!?" Lloyd yelped, through the laughter. "Cole who spent three days straight on phone lines to get rock tickets during finals? Cole who can't cook for the life of him? Are we talking about the same Cole!?"

"It was stupid one week crush!"

"Oh my God!" Lloyd continued to howl with laughter.

He should have taken the drink. Chen grabbed one of shirts off the floor and groaned into it. No. He was not going to let Lloyd have last laugh. He threw the shirt on the floor.

"My turn. First kiss. Who was it?" Chen demanded. Lloyd immediately stopped. Chen saw Lloyd lean down and pick up Chen's strawberry smoothie under the door. He took a huge sip. Chen's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Lloyd sputtered, putting down the drink. He glared at Chen underneath the door wiping his mouth.

"It's not that I haven't been kissed it's just that it's complicated," Lloyd explained. Chen leaned back.

"Okay. Fine."

"Alright. Do you li-"

"Excuse me?"

Chen turned and Lloyd's head popped again over the dressing room door. A retail worker nervously walked towards them.

"Our store is about to close in fifteen minutes as is the mall," she mumbled. Just as she said that, the mall announcements played over the speakers. Chen began cleaning up and Lloyd slammed the door open.

"Oh sh-I'm so sorry-"

"Lloyd you haven't changed to your regular clothes," Chen pointed out the black hoodie with a rib-cage. Lloyd shook his head.

"I'll buy it. I used to have something like this when I was young. And I'll buy-" Lloyd looked amongst the mess of clothes and picked a few tops and pants up. "-these."

"Aw no suspenders?"

"Shut up." Lloyd leaned down to help Chen pick up the discarded clothes but Chen shook his head.

"I got this. You pay for your clothes."

Lloyd gave Chen a soft smile as he walked towards the cashier. Chen glanced at Lloyd as he walked off.

How did a day that started going so bad ended so right?

* * *

The next several weeks had been filled with many moments with Chen helping Lloyd. Big moments ranging from Chen switching places with Lloyd to little moments such as sending little texts or notes in each other's lockers.

Chen thought everything was going okay. That was until one Wednesday morning where he was retrieving books from his locker and the locker door slammed in his face. Chen let out a shriek turning around to see Nya crossing her arms. Behind her was Kai shaking his head.

'Nya don't-" Kai started but Nya held her hand up, cutting her brother off. Kai groaned.

"Nya what's the deal between you and Lloyd, Chen?" Nya demanded. Chen could feel himself growing hot. Was he sweating? He had no reason to sweat. Why did he feel so nervous?

"What do you m-mean?" Chen closed his eyes, mentally cursing. His voice cracking wasn't helping.

"I mean all the time you and Lloyd spent together."

"Whatttttttttt?" Chen exclaimed, his voice growing higher as he smiled, nervously. Kai shook his head as Nya began fishing in her pocket.

"I thought it was weird that all the sudden I had so much free time and so did Kai and Jay-" Nya shook her head. She pulled out her phone revealing a screenshot. "You were texting with him. You're a contact on his phone."

Chen took the phone to see Nya took a photo of Lloyd texting. While the conversation is not seen, the contact is and Chen's name was right smack dab there along with a pom-pom and megaphone emoji. Chen felt himself smile for a split second until Nya snatched the phone away. She shoved her finger in Chen's chest.

"Explain." Nya crossed her arms. Chen sighed, picking at the scar by his eye.

"Look, Lloyd wanted someone to help keep fans away and stupid stuff like that and I wanted to repay him back for all the stuff I did to him in the past!" Chen decided to leave out the switching places details. Something screamed that Nya wouldn't be too keen he was taking Lloyd's place.

Kai smiled.

"See it's not a big deal Nya-"

"Kai we're enough to help Lloyd. Why would he ask the guy who bullied him?" Nya asked.

"Nya-" Kai started but Nya turned to Chen sighing.

"Chen, think. Lloyd is a ninja. The green ninja. Do you honestly think he can't sneak away from who needs to sneak away from on his own? Why would he need your help?"

Chen's eyes widened.

* * *

Nya's words still rang through his head the next day as he sat in the library with his tutoring session with Jay. Chen began to wonder if fate was purposefully partnering him up with Lloyd's friends for some reason he just couldn't figure out. Chen sighed, rolling his pencil on the table.

Why would he need your help?

Why would he need your help?

Why would he need your-

"Chen?"

Chen shook his head turning to Jay who had a worried expression on his face. Jay backed off immediately, bringing up his signature orange scarf closer to his face. Chen can't remember a day he ever saw Jay without it. He wondered what the significance was-

"Sorry," Jay mumbled. "It's just you weren't responded to any of the equations I was asking and then you just started mumbling things I couldn't hear. . ."

Chen shook his head.

"Great," Chen said, wincing. He rubbed his eyes. Did he even go to sleep last night? He couldn't remember. Jay shut his book.

"I think it's time for a break," Jay reached into his bag pulling out two mini bottles of water. He handed one to Chen. Chen nodded, thanking him.

"Can I ask you something Jay?"

"Of course," Jay said, twisting the cap off his bottle. Chen began to peel the label off the bottle tediously.

"Would Lloyd be the type of person to use someone for his own personal gain?"

Jay was silent for a moment, pondering over the question. Chen could almost hear the gears turning in his mind. Finally, Jay spoke.

"No."

Chen breathed a sigh of relief.

"But he is the type to hold a grudge."

Chen felt all the air knocked out of him in an instant.

"Really?" Chen gasped out. Jay nodded, leaning forward and using one hand to support his head.

"He's driven by his emotions. That huge battle that destroyed Ninjago was because Lloyd couldn't keep his emotions in check. I mean he's gotten better but Lloyd has a lot of anger and honestly I feel like he has the right to-I know that look. Why do you look like you're about throw up?" Jay asked, backing away.

"Oh no reason?" Chen laughed. "I just thought I was finally making progress in making up all the bad things I did to Lloyd but now I know there is a chance he still doesn't like me."

Jay let out a little gasp and covered his mouth in a panic, quickly putting his hand on Chen's shoulder in hopes to comfort him.

"No. Chen I didn't know. There's a good chance Lloyd genuinely does want to be your friend it's just . . ."

Jay looked hesitant to say the next thing. Chen took a shaky breath.

" . . . what?"

"Careful not to get hurt yourself Chen."

Needless to say, Jay's little conversation with Chen only increased his fear that the past time he has spent with Lloyd has been a lie.

* * *

At the end of the day, Chen opened his locker to find that Lloyd left him a note. Unfortunately, it was a note asking for Chen to do a task for Lloyd. It was to deliver a letter to Cole's address. Chen picked up the envelope in his locker addressed to Cole, sighing.

As he walked to the address on the letter, thoughts continued to nag Chen on whether or not Lloyd was just using him. It would be the perfect way for Lloyd to get revenge. Build up Chen's hopes that he was actually doing good in exchange for all the bad he did for Lloyd. Getting to become friends with Lloyd only to have that ripped away when revealed that Lloyd was faking it.

If this was true, Chen would feel . . .

Chen didn't want to think about how he'd feel.

Chen checked the address on the letter to see if it was correct and nodded, assuring himself that he had arrived at Cole's house. He walked up the steps admiring all the plants by the door. He knocked and who he can only assume was Cole's father answered the door. He gave a warm smile.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to deliver something to Cole. I go to his school," Chen explained, holding up the letter. Cole's father nodded, allowing him to come. Music was playing in the house but it was nothing Cole ever played in his parties. It was acapella.

"The boys are in the kitchen. Follow me," Cole's father explained. Chen noticed several music awards and photo frames of a quartet amongst the wall scattered around the hallway. Amongst the pictures, Chen smiled at the frames filled with Cole and his father. While they looked alike, their fashion sense were night and day with the father's sophisticated and preppy look and Cole's relaxed I-don't-care fashion sense.

"I apologize for the singing," Cole's father's words broke Chen's train of thought. "My music group is practicing today so you may be hearing arguments on who should sing what part."

"It's fine."

He motioned Chen to a door.

"They are in there," Cole's father said. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Than-" Chen started but Cole's father was walking to where the singing was. Chen opened the door to see Cole and Zane in the kitchen surrounded by cookbooks and multiple ingredients. Cole's hair was dosed in flour and Zane's shirt was ruined by cake batter.

Cole rubbed his eyes only spreading more flour.

"I don't understand. We followed the recipe to a T," Cole groaned. Zane tapped his chin.

"Perhaps rather than the head, the recipe must come from the heart," Zane put his hand to his chest. Cole chuckled at this shaking his head.

"Anything to let us pass the finals Zane," Cole let out a long sigh and turned to see Chen. He gave a nod.

"Hey man. What's up?"

Chen held the letter in his hand.

"Lloyd asked me to deliver this to you," Chen said, handing Cole the envelope. Cole nodded taking it and opening it. He handed it to Zane who began reading them quietly. Cole turned back to Chen.

"Thanks. Lloyd offered to get his mom's pastry recipes for us to try for our home econ final. Nothing seems to be working," Cole said. He frowned. "Why didn't Lloyd deliver this?"

Chen leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

"Every now and then I do errands for Lloyd if he needs me to . . ."

"Like a messenger bird?" Zane asked, picking up some eggs and cracking them into a new bowl. Chen nodded. Cole handed Zane a bag of flour.

"You don't look so happy about that."

"I don't know if I am. I mean I was at first but is Lloyd just . . . using me?" Chen asked, looking to Cole and Zane, hoping they had an answer. Cole and Zane give a quick glance to each other before returning to their work. Cole shrugged.

"It's 50/50 dude. I can see Lloyd messing with you as a way to get even with you," Cole said.

"The songs that mocked Lloyd keep making money Chen," Zane pointed out, opening lemon extract. Chen put his head in his hands and whimpered.

"I thought I was making progress."

"Perhaps you are," Zane continued on. Chen looked up.

"What do you mean?" Chen asked. Cole chuckled, putting a shoulder on Zane and leaning on him.

"What he means is you know that there is only one person that can answer whether or not if you are making progress."

Cole was right and Chen knew it.

* * *

Instead of confronting Lloyd on how Lloyd felt about Chen, Chen began to ignore Lloyd. He ignored him in the hallways, in the cafeteria and in every text. It gets to the point where Lloyd attempts to call Chen and Chen responds with shutting his phone off.

Chen didn't have a logical explanation of why he was doing this. Why he was avoiding Lloyd's glances in the hallways or his stares in the cafeteria.

Confrontation meant truth and what if the truth was unbearable?

Chen spent his weekend in bed moping and the days after that weren't getting better.

The thought of all the past time he spent trying to make it up Lloyd was eating up at him. He felt sick. He felt sick whenever he got another note from Lloyd in his locker. He felt sick whenever he didn't respond to Lloyd's messages. He felt sick whenever the topic of Lloyd was brought up was brought up by his fellow cheerleaders.

His head and his stomach was in knots and his chest felt like-

Chen's nearly fell out his bed at the sudden realization.

Oh fuck.

* * *

A week of Chen avoiding Lloyd had gone by and Friday night there was a football game taking place. Chen scanned the crowd a did a double take. Lloyd was sitting in the back of the bleachers with the rest of his friends. Chen looked away, hoping Lloyd didn't notice him noticing him.

Chen looked up as he continued to do the routine with his team. The air was chilly and Chen wished he could grab his varsity jacket from under the sidelines but he and his team were in the middle of getting the crowd riled up.

At least that's what he thought they were going to do.

A large crash interrupted the game and the cheerleader's routine. Above the stadium was a spiderlike ship that seemed to be made up of broken, singed parts. The ship climbed its way onto the field as high schoolers began to scramble. People from the ship, jumped off and began to corner the high schoolers. Chen could see from the distance that the attackers were strangely dressed but badly scarred as if they were burned by fire.

A woman wearing a blue cape and holding a slushie cup and a megaphone cackled on the ship. She shouted in the megaphone.

"We figured before we attack Lord Garmadon for firing us to our deaths into a volcano-"

Chen could not believe what he was hearing. Lord Garmadon did what now?

"-we figured we might as well come for his son first!" the woman screamed. Chen turned back in the bleachers to see that not only Lloyd was gone but so was Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane.

"Look it's Lloyd and the ninjas!"

Chen turned to see where one of his teammates were pointing to see of course the ninjas were there and attempting to evacuate and protect people using their elemental powers. As Chen helped his teammates avoid peril from a few of Lord Garmadon's terminees. It dawned on Chen.

Kai's scar? The orange scarf Jay always wore? How one of the mechs happened to play the same style of music Cole's did? Zane's ice-blue eyes? Lloyd's friend group had the one girl, Nya just as the ninjas also had one female?

"There the same. . ." Chen muttered. He wanted to scream for being so stupid for not seeing it sooner as he continued to run as he watched what he can only assume was Zane build ice walls to shield his fellow classmates, Even the color schemes of their school to ninja outfits were the same.

"Nice try ninjas but how well do you fair against something that burned us so badly?" the woman with a slushie cup asked. A barrel spilled of the ship from the side and lava began pouring the field.

The ninjas who Chen assumed were Nya and Zane were quick to react, using ice and water to stop lava from pouring onto anyone but anyone could see they were straining. Chen could see that Cole, Jay, Kai, and even Lloyd were outnumbered despite their elemental advantage.

It didn't help that the vehicle holding the lava was airborne.

They needed a mech. One of the ninjas needed to get to a mech.

Chen got up, a crazy idea forming into his head. He could hear Sadie asking him where he was going but he was already sprinting in all the commotion. He headed towards the sidelines praying what he needed was still there and his prayers were answered. His varsity jacket was still there. He quickly put it on and then scanned the field, hoping for the perfect moment.

It happened, Zane couldn't hold anymore causing the ice to collapse into snow. Nya doubled her weight as she attempted to make up for Zane as he attempted to gain strength but as she did so, water sprayed everywhere. The mix of snow and water made several large fractals of ice along with fog.

Chen ran through it as fast as he could, still hoping he wasn't crazy enough thinking this plan was possible. He spotted Lloyd just kicking one of the enemies in the face. Lloyd panted, cracking his back only to get pulled by Chen.

"What the hell- Chen!?"

Chen continued to lead Lloyd under the bleachers.

"I have an idea," Chen began to explain. Lloyd crossed his arms and huffed.

"So now you're talking to me."

Chen felt a stab in the chest but he deserved that. He took a deep breath.

"Look I'm sorry. I'll explain everything when this is done but let's admit that you and Nya and Jay and Kai-" Lloyd's eyes widened, looking terrified.

"How do know-"

"Does it matter!?" Chen yelled. "The point is you need a mech! If I have a way for you to get to a mech do can you get rid of that ship?" Chen asked. Lloyd thought for a moment and then nodded. Chen sighed. "Okay. Good."

Chen began to strip and Lloyd began to cover his eyes.

"Chen what the hell!?"

"I take your place and run like a chicken on the field and you come back with the mech. We've done this play so many times Lloyd."

Lloyd looked at Chen as if he was crazy. He shook his head attempting to get Chen to put his clothes back on.

"No. Nuh-uh. Not putting your life in danger." Lloyd stopped when Chen put his hand on Lloyd's. He leaned in close, his forehead touching Lloyd's. Lloyd held his breath.

"Lloyd. Just let me do this. I trust you can get back in time," Chen whispered, his voice shaking. Lloyd put his other hand on top of Chen's and tightened his grip.

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you," Lloyd mumbled. They were close. Extremely close. Chen could feel Lloyd's breath on him. He could hear Lloyd's heartbeat through all the chaos.

Worse of all, and Chen knew this was selfish, he wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Another crash interrupted their private moment and Lloyd pulled away from Chen. He sighed avoiding Chen's gaze. He took of his mask handing it to Chen.

"Fine."

They switched clothes and just as Chen was about to go out disguised as the green ninja, Lloyd grabbed his hand. Lloyd bit his lip.

"Lloyd?"

"Just. . . please be careful," Lloyd whispered, his cheeks tinting red as he pulled the hood of Chen's varsity jacket up. Chen smiled.

"I will."

Chen ran out on the field and pure chaos only greeted him. Zane was now attempting to hold the lava stream down as Nya was fighting. Chen ran through the field as Cole was making rock wall after rock wall attempting to keep more enemies out.

"We can't keep doing this!" Cole shouted, shaking dust off his hands.

Jay nodded as he escorted students as far away from the danger as he could only to get cornered by more enemies. Kai cut in, making a smoke distraction allowing Kay to let the students run.

Chen continued to run, dodging enemies, masking as Lloyd until he was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see that he was not knocked by an enemy by Nya. Nya glared at him.

"Hi Chen," she sneered. "Where's Lloyd?"

"Getting a mech," Chen said, coughing as he got up. Nya's eyes brightened as she continued to counter the lava.

"Wait really?"

Chen nodded. A shrill shriek filled the field.

"Generals! This is taking too long! Plan B!" the general with a slushie cup shouted.

"What's Plan B?" Kai asked out loud. Everyone of the generals stopped and turned to Chen. Nya looked at Chen.

"Do you even know how to fight?" she whispered as Chen began to back away slowly. He laughed.

"I know how to run and I know how to stall."

"Ah the coward's way," Nya smiled as Chen began to run as every general near him began to attack. Cole and Kai immediately began to attempt to make shields to attempt to help Chen but the generals would only counter their shields by shooting them down.

One thought kept running through Chen's mind as he ran from all the generals.

How long does it take to get a mech?!

"Looking for me!?"

Huh. Apparently very quickly. Chen stopped running and all the generals stopped chasing him to see Lloyd in the air piloting his dragon mech.

"How-what-" the woman stuttered, nervously sipping her slushie, trying to find an answer.

"Ice Ninja. Water Ninja. Freeze the opening of the barrel," Lloyd commanded from sky. Zane and Nya did just that. The minute the lava was rendered useless, that gave Lloyd an opportunity to shoot the ship down outside the field.

Through destroying the ship, the rest seemed to fall into place, such as apprehending the generals and getting the students to safety. Chen remembered applause and people cheering for Lloyd.

Then he remembered fainting.

* * *

"I cannot believe you! You could have killed him. Bringing in a student into a battle-what were you thinking? Thank goodness Master Wu isn't here!" Nya. Nya was scolding. It was nice to know she cared.

"He insisted and it worked. I didn't want him to get hurt! That's why I ran like hell to get the mech Nya!" That explains it.

"I think he is waking up guys!" Kai. Why was Kai's voice right next to his ear?

Chen rubbed his eyes to see Kai and Zane right in front of him. He ran his hands through his hair, surprised to feel the mask was off and was laying on the side of him. Kai beamed, slapping his back..

"Way to take one for the team man! I never even knew you switched places with Lloyd."

"That's cause you're an-" Nya just finished that sentence with a groan. Chen winced. He looked down to see Zane kneeling and putting a wrap on his leg.

"I apologize. When you fainted during the battle you fell into some of the leftover lava. You were burned slightly on one of your legs. We attempted to cure it as best as we can but-" Zane explained.

"Is it-"

"It's not permanent," Lloyd spoke up, reassuring him. Chen turned to Lloyd only to turn away. Lloyd was still wearing his cheerleading uniform. He never got a good look at Lloyd wearing it in the battle and now seeing it in good lighting, he just realized how much he liked Lloyd dressed up as a cheerleader.

God dammit.

Zane stood up.

"It will hurt but you will still be able to walk. Cheerleading though may have to wait a while," Zane said. Chen nodded, gently testing out the leg as he tapped the floor. Chen looked around as he realized he was in some kind of warehouse filled with the ninjas' mechs.

This must be where the train?

"Hey guys can I talk to Chen?" Lloyd asked. "Alone?"

"Sure," Cole spoke up ushering people out. The doors to warehouse slammed shut, leaving Lloyd and Chen by themselves. Nothing was said between them.

"What's going on with you?" Chen turned to Lloyd who was clutching Chen's varsity jacket, a habit Chen usually did. Lloyd continued. "You just cut me out of your life out of nowhere. Why?"

Lloyd looked at Chen, his eyes pleading for an answer. Chen took a deep breath. Her it goes. All cards on the table.

"I was afraid. I got the idea in my head that maybe you were using me. That it was some joke. Things felt too good to be true," Chen began to explain. He stood up, wobbling a bit. "Lloyd, I don't know what I am to you. Am I friend? Am I just someone you use for favors? Am I joke?"

He could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I just want to know what I am to you," Chen said. "It's driving me insane."

Lloyd gave Chen a long stare. He knew it. He ruined it. He opened up and now Lloyd thought he was weird. He should have-

Lloyd stood up. He stepped up right in front of Chen.

"You want to know what you are to me?"

Chen swallowed.

"Y-Yeah?"

Lloyd grabbed Chen's shoulders, pulling him in, kissing him for a split second. Chen thought he dreamed it but Lloyd backing away and the bright red blush on his face had to be confirmation he wasn't dreaming.

"Lloyd-"

"If that isn't e-explanation enough t-then I don't know what is. I g-gotta go Chen."

With that Lloyd ran out of the warehouse. Chen stood dumbfounded for a moment until he realized two things.

One: he never got to explain to Lloyd how he felt.

Two:

"How am I supposed to get home?! I'm still dressed as you!" Chen screamed out.

* * *

Chen didn't sleep. He just walked around the city, despite his leg burning. He felt as if he walked around Ninjago several times but he didn't take in any of the sights. If anyone pointed him out, he didn't notice. His mind was somewhere else.

Lloyd liked him.

Lloyd liked him.

Lloyd liked him and Lloyd left him without letting him say how he felt.

Which led to Chen arriving at Lloyd's apartment building at five in the morning. He knocked so furiously that he felt that his hand was going to break through the door.

The door opened to reveal Lloyd talking back to his mother. He was brushing his teeth and was just wearing pajama shorts. Chen already felt lightheaded. How can he already feel so blessed?

"I don't know who it is maybe one of neighbors-" Lloyd turned to see Chen and his toothbrush fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. Lloyd gulped.

"C-Chen."

"You never let me respond," Chen said.

"A-And?"

Chen pulled Lloyd in and responded with a kiss. Chen was determined to make this kiss longer than Lloyd's. Chen began nibbling on Lloyd's lip. Lloyd draped his arms around Chen's shoulders, letting out a little gasp. Chen pulled away, continuing to kiss Lloyd on the chin and down the neck.

"Does this mean we are-" Lloyd whispered.

"Yes."

"We're together? Ah!" Lloyd moaned, as Chen smirked. Chen made a mental note to kiss Lloyd more behind the ear.

"Well _friends_ don't do this." Chen whispered, leaning against the doorframe, grabbing Lloyd's waist pulling him closer. Lloyd chuckled, as he began kissing Chen's neck, gently pecking it. Chen almost felt his knees buckle down.

"L-Lloyd-" Chen gasped.

"Mhm," Lloyd murmured as he continued.

"Oh my!" a voice interrupted them.

Lloyd immediately pulled back as did Chen. Lloyd turned to see his mother standing in the back, getting ready for work. Her face hands covered her mouth in surprise. Lloyd put his head in his hands. Chen nervously chuckled.

"Mom. How long were you watching?" Lloyd mumbled.

Koko began waving her hands, attempting to avoid contact with her son.

"I just went to grab one of my folders right now and-I didn't-um-" Koko coughing. She let out a small giggle. "I didn't know you and Chen-"

"Mommmmmmm," Lloyd begged.

"I think it's sweet," Koko put a hand to her heart.

"Mommmmmm!" Lloyd looked ready to die from embarrassment.

"Oh I think it's sweet too."

Lloyd glared at his boyfriend. Chen gave an innocent smile. Koko motioned to kitchen.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Chen?"

* * *

As Koko cleared the dishes, Lloyd motioned to the green ninja outfit.

"Your cheer uniform is in my room. You can change into it so you got something to wear to school," Lloyd said. Chen pouted, stirring his tea.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it. I can just order a new one and it looks super cute on you."

Lloyd choked on his orange juice. He coughed as he tried to regain his breath. Chen only sipped his tea as Lloyd tried to act like he wasn't the color of fire hydrant.

"Never say that again."

Chen put his cup of tea down.

"Can I ask you something?" Chen asked. Lloyd nodded. "So a while back, you asked me all that stuff about me being gay? What about you? When did you realize you were-"

"My first kiss."

"Oh! So that's why-when did you realiz-"

"I was 10. I was playing the Sleeping Beauty in an all-boys school and I got kissed and I was like "Hey, not bad,"" Lloyd explained.

"You said it was complicated. Why was it complicated?"

"The first time the play premiered I was actually asleep throughout the whole play. I was so bored. The kid playing the prince didn't know. The other nights of the show I was awake."

Chen snickered.

"That's adorable."

"Oh my gay experience gets better. I didn't realize I was gay 'til freshman year because I've had kisses with girls and I had my preference by now so I decided to tell my mom. So I go to my mom and say "Mom I'm gay." And then she pauses and goes "I thought you were already gay with Kai."-"

Chen is stifling laughter but Lloyd held his hand up to motion the story isn't over yet.

"-so then I go "Mom, Kai is not gay," and she quickly hugs me and goes "Honey I'm so sorry you'll find someone," as if me not ending up with Kai was tragic."

"Does Kai know this?"

"Oh Kai lives for this story. Anyway, that's my gay discovery," Lloyd said. Chen held his hand up.

"Can I ask one more question?" Lloyd was silent but allowed Chen to go on.

"When did you start liking me?" Chen asked, is curiosity getting the better of him. Lloyd smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Six months. Six wonderful, amazing months that Chen and Lloyd had been dating. From actually going on dates to make-outs and kisses Chen couldn't count to Chen continuing to helping Lloyd avoid fans and even do the occasional switch just for fun, the two of them were having the actual time of their lives.

Currently, they were at the warehouse, sitting on the couch playing a racing video game against each other. The other ninja where there doing their own things such as Jay and Kai playing ping pong, Cole attempting to fix the jukebox, Nya putting a new decal on her bike, and Zane cleaning.

Lloyd fist pumped in the air.

"Yes! I won!"

Chen pouted.

"Not fair you cheated by using that power up," Chen pointed out.

Lloyd kissed Chen on the lips, the two of them smiling through the kiss. Lloyd pulled away, waving the controller.

"Don't be a sore loser. Come on. Best two out of thre-" Lloyd trailed off noticing the entire warehouse was so silent you can hear a pin drop. All the other ninjas were frozen. Jay had hit the ping pong ball and it landed in in Kai's mouth but Kai didn't move out of shock. Nya had misplaced the decal. Cole's jaw dropped as he miss-crossed two wires, giving him a little shock. Zane had simply said "O.M.G." while spilling a bottle of cleaner.

"What?" Chen restlessly asked. Kai spat the ping pong ball out, wiping his mouth. He motioned to Lloyd and Chen.

"Wha-how-who-" Kai sputtered. Nya cut in.

"When the hell did this happen!?"

"Uhhhh . . . Chen how long have we been . . .?" Lloyd asked turning to his boyfriend. Chen counted the months on his fingers.

"Oh fo-five no wait . . .six months?" Chen offered. Lloyd nodded.

"Six months!?" Nya yelled. Kai groaned and Cole made a little fist. Jay just shook his head at the rest of his ninja teammates. Zane smiled at Chen and Lloyd.

"Congratulations!" Zane spoke as Lloyd noticed Kai pull out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and some cash. Kai, Nya, Zane, and Cole began handing Jay money who tried to refuse it.

"Wait what's going on?!" Lloyd asked attempting to grab the piece of paper.

"Don't worry about it," Kai reassured. Jay frowned as the money was handed in his hand.

"Lloyd. Chen. It was a joke I swear," Jay tried to explain.

"What was?" Lloyd grabbed the paper from Kai as Chen peered over attempting to read it. Lloyd glared at his teammates.

"You were all betting on when me and Chen would get together?!"

"We were so bored!" Kai said, defensively. Chen laughed, reading the list. The list was dated four months ago. Nya and Kai pooled their bets together saying it would take three months for them to get together. Cole said three months and a day. Zane said one hundred and eighty-two days.

However, the most interesting bet was Jay's.

Jay's bet, written in what was Kai's handwriting, said _They are probably already together. We are just not ninja enough to notice._

Cole shook his head, staring at Jay, who now had a wads of crumpled up money in his hand.

"I cannot believe you were right," Cole said. Jay frowned.

"I was joking! I mean-well-I'm happy you two are together but-agh!" Jay pulled up his scarf over his mouth. Lloyd turned to Kai and Nya.

"I won't get mad . . . if you promise me there aren't any other bets about us," Lloyd said. Out of the corner of his eye, Chen noticed Jay pull out his phone and make a call, walking away. Kai was silent.

"Okay so maybe there are more-"

"Are you serious?"

"We bet on everyone! I mean we're all betting on the guy Nya ends up with!" Kai pointed out. Nya's eyes widened. This was news to her.

"What?!"

"I bet he would be sweet," Cole said.

"I bet he'd have an electric personality," Zane explained.

"I bet that he'd be smart. See it's not just you Lloyd," Kai exclaimed, throwing his hands out. Chen shook his head.

"How can you bet on me!? I don't even know anyone like that!"

"Oh see now it's not so great when it happens to you," Lloyd smiled, crossing his arms.

"Not the point Lloyd. How much is in this pool?" Nya demanded to know.

"You know what Kai, can I get in on this bet?" Lloyd tapped his chin. "I bet Nya ends up with someone all of us know." Chen could swear he could hear Nya gritting her teeth. Chen put his arm on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Babe, I love you but pull back. I wanna see you live by the end of today," Chen whispered.

"Aw I love you too babe but no," Lloyd said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh god now that I see it, you two are sickening," Kai said laughing. The warehouse door opened and Jay came walking in carrying a stack of pizzas and bottles of sodas. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Jay set them down.

"Where did you-" Kai started.

"The bet money. I told you I didn't want it so I spent it and-" Jay said as he poured himself a drink. He held it up. "-I believe we should celebrate. A toast to Chen and Lloyd. Not only should we be happy for them but congrats on unintentionally keeping your relationship a secret from us for six months."

"Damn straight," Cole said as he got himself a drink, toasting as well. The rest of the team followed suit and Lloyd buried his head Chen's shoulder.

"You guys," he mumbled. Chen brushed Lloyd's hair.

"Come on Lloyd. Something wrong? You look a little green."

"Oh he's got puns!" Nya hollered in delight as Lloyd slapped Chen's shoulder. Through the laughter and the food, Chen leaned forward to kiss Lloyd. Pulling away, Chen asked one thing.

"Am I forgiven yet?"

Lloyd smiled pulling Chen back in.

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

 **END**

 **Whoo that's it. I haven't written fanfiction in years so I apologize if I am a little rusty. As I said in the beginning notes this is based mostly off the movie Ninjago verse but I did try to throw some things from TV show.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I will be putting this on A03 later in the month but for now, it shall dwell here.**

 **Thank you so much for reading (:**

 **-OhSnapDragon**


End file.
